


the healer

by brumel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M, alternative universe, i've spent so much time writing this bullshit, non massacre au, sasuke is still angry and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: sakura works temporarily at the village's borders alone, helping shinobis that come from every country. one night, a face she hasn't seen in many years comes to visit.





	the healer

being a medic has taught her that amongst millions of faces some people can still touch her heart even after having seen it all. she's heard of their stories while she let her chakra glow against their skin, shared last moments with patients she met one hour before death.

this face she remembers. dark hair and eyes, and an intense stare that makes women melt. she's been one of those girls who admired him for afar and dreamed of being the center of his attentions, when they were kids who were taught how to fight in a war. sasuke uchiha isn't the kind of man anyone would forget after meeting him.

he stomps his feet on the grass after entering the cabin. 

"good evening," she greets, and stands up to face him.

it's odd, to see him after so many years. she knows few things about this man despite the strong infatuation she nurtured for years when they were at the academy. then, they were thrown in different teams and she trained under tsunade-sama. she heard from naruto that sasuke planned to join the police and the sigil on his arm certifies that he reached that goal.

meeting him here after so many years is the last thing she was prepared for.

he nods and awkwardly stands still. his eyes take in his surroundings, the modest furniture gathered in her cabin. she feels like a caged bird in his presence, unsure of his motives. after all this time, this guy hasn't grown social skills, at all.

"how can i help you, sasuke-kun?" 

his eyes dart to her face and the forehead protector tied behind her ears. 

"you're sakura."

she smiles pleasantly, albeit stunned that he'd remember her name. most of their exchanges were stares across rooms in the presence of naruto. she'd attempted to share her lunch with him, once, with no success.

"it's been a while. how have you been?"

she doesn't expect him to answer her. he's always acted like her presence was as much as a nuisance as the others girls in the academy. but like all the visitors who come here, he needs her.

"i've been told you're a competent healer."

her smile doesn't leave her face. she's certain only a handful of people can boast of having received compliments from the youngest uchiha member. she's only ever heard him throw insults at naruto, and speak highly of his older brother.

"naruto told you that? he was devastated when he heard i would be staying here longer than planned."

"so working at the border of the village was your decision?"

"more or less. tsunade-sama needed someone at the border after this rough winter, and i've grown fond of taking missions outside the village."

sasuke stares with a glint of interest in his eye. when he catches her staring back, his face turns into a scowl. 

"well. are you going to do something or not?"

taken aback by the sudden change of mood, sakura is stuck between laughing in embarrassment and politely telling him to fuck off. and yet, she's curious of his coming here. this might be the last time she'll ever see him in this lifetime.

"of course. take off your clothes and sit over there," she points at a makeshift bed made of bamboo that might be too small for his tall stature. 

she moves around to search for sterile gloves and her stethoscope. when she turns to tend to him, she hears the crack of the bed just as he takes a seat.

she takes a few steps towards him and bites her lip. she's had a few embarrassing moments with patients, and this one wouldn't be so awkward if the patient were anyone else.

"i'm sorry. i can't do a proper examination if you don't take all of your clothes."

she hates herself for blushing. his face is so close, under the glow of the soft lamps she can see the creases of his forehead and the angles of his jaw. it takes a lot of willpower to not glance at his naked torso and drool over his handsome face.

when she chances a look at his face, he's openly frowning at her.

"unless you offer a different kind of service," he tells her carelessly, "i don't need to take my pants off. the only issue is with my shoulders."

the insult feels like she's been slapped in the face. nevertheless, she forces a grin and handles it with calm. for a second she'd been stupid enough to believe an older sasuke would grow like his older brother and treat others with decency.

"any medic in the village can treat a standard back pain."

"this isn't a standard back pain, and you're not any medic."

he looks anywhere but her face, allowing her to admire the elegant face that don't match his insolent words. to think he'd come this way and mock her because of a little pain.

"well," she uses the softest tone of voice in hopes of soothing him, "lie on your stomach. we'll see what we can do about this terrible back pain."

while he positions himself on his stomach on the thin mattress, sakura forgoes her gloves and opens the third drawer of her desk, picking up an half used bottle of oil.

expecting sasuke to watch her every move, she's surprised to find him lying there obediently, eyes shut and chest resting on his forearms. her heart jumps in her chest as she marvels at the sight of his bare shoulders and muscled back spread before her.

and he's all hers for tonight. 

her master would murder her for thinking of these things during work, so sakura concentrates on the task and slowly and carefully, climbs over her patient. 

she feels the body freeze under her, just when she was about to straddle his thighs.

"what the hell are you doing?"

gone is the relaxed and calm sasuke. if it weren't for their position that keeps him pinned to the bed, she's positive sasuke would have slit her throat for startling him.

"i need to reach your muscles, sasuke-kun," she tells him gently, making him hiss as her hands press on his small back. she hasn't even opened the bottle of oil, and he's already sensitive.

he doesn't look at her, his head buried under his shoulders. his body stays taut, and his voice is strained as he demands something more from her.

"just make it quick."

he makes it sound like she's torturing him. she runs her hands on the expanse of his back, slower than he'd like it to be. let him complain, she muses, she's going to enjoy this as much as she wants to. just thinking of looking into ino's eyes again and knowing she's got a good look at sasuke's wonderful body brings her the greatest joy. 

she can tell her unhurried prodding unnerves him. she sighs in resignation, and pops the oil bottle open to smear it between her fingers.

"here we go," she whispers, and starts with the small of his back.

she feels him tense for a moment, only to relax shortly after and sigh. he's still a little stiff, and she doesn't believe he'll be completely relaxed after her great efforts, but she wants to try. if only for the kindest patient she's ever had the pleasure to heal.

the quiet sounds of the wilderness surrounding the hut in the forest and the faint light from the lamps make for an intimate atmosphere and brings colors to her cheeks. if it were anyone else under her healing hands, she would have treated this as a simple procedure and be done with it shortly. the way she carefully works on the knots on his back and listens to his faint groans however, is nothing professional. she prays her pounding heart calms down or she won't live through the end of this.

once she's worked on his shoulders enough to feel them relax under her expert touch, she grabs a towel and her deft hands wipe the excess of oil on his back. 

her forehead is sweaty from exertion and she brings a lock of pink hair behind her ear, letting out a strained breath. 

this marks the end of a long day and her last minutes with sasuke. reluctantly, her limbs untangle from his as she climbs off the bed and stands on her two feet.

bracing herself for a snarky remark or a deadly glare, she turns to put back the bottle in her drawer and set the dirty towel aside. when she twists her neck to check on him, he's sitting with his back to her.

"my clothes," he says in a raspy voice, and her heart jumps in her chest.

"what about your clothes?" she asks dumbly. 

she can feel him grow frustrated, even from this distance. she's tired and growing frustrated herself with him, and with herself for acting like a lovesick idiot around the man who used to be a silly childhood crush. 

he shifts on the mattress, frowning. it's as if he barely has any freedom of movement. she's never seen anyone so irked after a long, thorough and precise massage. 

it's the second he stands up, deliberately avoiding her gaze, that she grasps the severity of the situation.

to think that she's at the origin of that body reaction…!

"i...hm. sorry," she rambles and stands still, unable to tear her gaze from him.

sasuke's dark eyes swift to a blazing red. this is... the kekkei genkai of the uchiha clan! her body thrums with excitement as she dares to hold his gaze.

taking hold of her wrists, sasuke manages to turn her around and back her up against the bed.

"...you're not fighting."

in his hold, she feels anything but danger. aren't they both shinobis from konoha, and shared some good memories, however scare they were? she used to think she could give him the moon if he asked, and she realizes her treacherous heart still holds him in a high regard. even now, she has the desire to comfort this once troubled boy, to touch him, to gain his trust and acknowledgement. she hardly knows the man he's become, and yet, still...

she swallows, glancing at his bare chest, his damp collarbones and ending up staring into his red eyes. "you came for my help. i won't leave you unsatisfied."

his eyes widen, his grip on her wrists tightening. his profound gaze rakes over her form for the first time in appraisal, just as her cheeks flush under his scrutiny. 

"your sense of duty is admirable."

she doesn't expect the brush of his soft lips against hers when he leans in. she's unsure of what to do, though her hands held in his grasp itch to tangle in the mass of black hair she's always wanted to touch. she wants to hold his lips against his to deepen their first kiss.

she blinks as he looks up at him. he holds her gaze, and she closes hers shut when he dives in for more. he kisses her hard, this time. his mouth hardly moves against hers, letting her take the lead and prod at his moist lips. she's never felt him so hesitant, and yet she doubts he's unwilling in this. she doesn't know what to do with herself either, only savouring the texture of his moulding lips against her for a short instant until he chooses to follow with more pressing matters.

releasing her wrists, his eyes open to scan her face, like he's searching for her approval. they shift to the familiar pool of black as he steps backwards, takes a hold of the center of her red medic tunic, and pulls.

she remains frozen as the fabric falls over her navel and exposes her trembling form to the cool air of the cabin. he doesn't spare her a second to catch her breath. soon after, his fingers tug firmly at her skin tights shorts, letting it slide down around her legs and ankles. she steps around them with difficulty, her legs wobbly and uncooperative.

though his eyes betray nothing of what he feels of this moment, she's startled by the sound of his deep voice.

"hearing you before, i felt like talking to the little girl from the academy. the annoying girl," his lips pull into a tiny, familiar smirk, "now i'm certain you've grown into a woman."

her cheeks dust into a light pink, not knowing what to do with his revelation. all she can do is peek timidly at him through heavy lashed as he closes the distance between them and palms her breasts. 

his touch is experimental, prodding and learning. she's watched from afar how quickly sasuke learns, how perfected and deft his moves are. the way he tweaks her nipple and roughly takes one breast into his hand is new territory to him.

her heart pounds restlessly in her chest. suddenly, the urge to be closer is like an aching need submerging her whole body, so she doesn't think when her arms reach for his neck and bring him against her. she feels him tense and instantly regrets her actions, but sooner than later he's following the pull of her embrace and kissing her lips, his hands on her waist. 

she moans, this time, and can directly appreciate the effect she has on him. the bulge in his pants dig into the tiny piece of soaked underwear that hugs her hips. she's trembling in his hold, her lips parting to spill tiny moans and sighs. 

all too soon for her taste, sasuke tears his swollen lips off hers and disconnects their bodies abruptly.

"on the bed," he instructs in a rough voice, his eyes glancing at the white panties still shielding her burning sex from his gaze, "take these off."

she praises herself for moving fast, discarding the offending underwear on the grass and lying down on the mattress at his command. her cheeks burn at the idea of being naked under sasuke in the very same bed she treats her patients. she can feel her pussy throb in anticipation and desire, and once sasuke's hands plant themselves at her sides and his body drowns her in his shadow, it takes every ounce of her power not to rub her thighs together.

her breathing grows ragged when he pries her legs apart and dips a finger into her wet folds. 

"n-no!" she cries out, instantly tightening around his knuckle. sasuke hisses but doesn't retreat. his eyes are scarlet when he glares at her.

"be good," he tells her, his eyes staying focused on his current task, "after all, you promised to leave me satisfied."

relaxing proves itself a difficult task. she's imagined him taking her virginity before, and he's been the center of her wildest fantasies. however these dreams had featured a sweet and attentive sasuke, far from the uncaring reality treating her like some sort of experiment. and he knows she will not go back on her word…

she should just let herself feel. despite the warning signals her mind sends her, her body tenses and her walls stretch accommodates one finger and a second. her cheeks are aflame with unknown desire, her toes curling as a natural body response. 

it gets worse, she realizes. just when she thinks the sweet torture is over as his fingers leave her abused opening, his head is suddenly between her legs, his raven hair tickling her inner thighs and his mouth covering the entirety of her pussy.

"sasuke-kun!" 

first he's kissing her core, coating her already dripping snatch with his own saliva. amongst the cloud of overwhelming lust he bestowed upon her and with a strength she didn't think she could muster in her current state, her hands find his scalp and tug in blind encouragement, forcing a muffled groan from him when her core grinds against his relentless mouth.

she eases a little on her grip, and then his tongue peeks out from between his lips, pointy and wonderful, and sakura truly sees stars.

"noooo!" she howls and grows stiff in an instant, her heartbeat reaching her eardrums and the flames kissing her belly in renewed passion, bringing forth the first orgasm of her life.

it feels like forever until she comes back to herself, her body laying back on a cloud of feathers and her head light. her center is messy with the evidence of her previous enjoyment. 

lost in her own little world, she may have forgot sasuke, the cause of her current state. she takes a glimpse at him and his hair is disheveled, his mouth swollen and red. her eyes travel downwards to find his hand grabbing himself through his pants, palming and rubbing there, as if he can't contain his excitement after watching her.

her heart gives a loud thud. the knowledge of affecting such a stoic man in such a way turns her on, makes her yearn for more. 

setting her shyness and uncertainty aside, she takes the leap and crawls to him. he watches her approach and she catches the growing tension in his back, the glint in his eyes as she approaches him.

"sasuke-kun," she whispers, "let me take care of you."

sasuke holds her gaze, his hand reaching for her torn vest, letting it slide down her shoulders to reveal the creamy expanse of her skin.

"i'll have to decline that offer."

sakura stiffens, her body recoiling slightly. to her, this intimacy is as important as giving her heart to someone, and she hasn't given herself to anyone before him. 

his palm enclose around her wrist before she can move to stand up from the bed.

"i didn't say you could leave."

"i live here," she reminds him, now growing annoyed with him after he ruined her moment of joy, "if anyone should leave, it's you."

she hears him snort and the next thing she knows, he lifts her up like she weighs nothing and sets her on his lap. no words are exchanged as he moves her to straddle him, causing her to rub herself against his erection by mistake. 

"sorry," she says automatically, glancing to gauge how angry he is.

"don't say useless things," he tells her, the bed creaking once he relaxes and lays back, "ride me."

she startles on his lap, the heat in her belly fanned by his crude words. she thought he would be in control, if they were to do this, but she's not against reversing roles. it's her inexperience that holds her back.

"i've never-" 

"it doesn't matter," he cuts her off and takes hold of her waist.

she nods and understands how patient he has been. taking care of pleasuring her first, encouraging her in his own way… her first time is nothing like the romance novels describe, but it warms her heart that it's with sasuke.

she takes him out of the tight confines of his pants. once she holds him in her warm, small hand, her first instinct is to touch and feel the texture of him. he's large and heavy in her small hand, and though she doesn't know exactly what it will mean for her, she has heard enough whispers to conclude it's not a bad thing.

at the same time as she takes a look at sasuke, she shudders. he's looking down at her hands, his grip on her waist faltering. his tongue is out and wetting his lips and some sweat is gathering on his forehead. 

she could almost come by that look alone. 

it drives her mad, to see him like this. one minute she's mulling over the prospect of taking his cock in her virgin body, and the next she moans openly and grinds her slippery petals in circles around his cock. she can imagine her moist opening stimulates the sensitive glands of his drooling tip.

"sakura," he groans for the first time.

hearing him say her name in that voice sends a jolt of electricity down her spine, causes her heart flutters in her chest. one of his hand grabs her bottom firmly, another seizes her neck to crash his lips against hers. 

she latches onto him as he devours her mouth. she moans and licks at his bottom lip, arching her back under the overwhelming flood of sensations.

she refuses to accept that after this, she'll be left cold and empty without his presence. she tells herself to savor their time together, she can think of the consequences later. sasuke's head is buried in her neck when she takes a hold of him, gives him a long, agonisingly slow stroke.

and then, she holds him still, tilts her hips, and offers him the hot pressure of her sex.

sasuke stiffens against her. her clammy hands cup his head, though his eyes stay shut. his hips give a little jerk of impatience, and sakura takes it as her cue to move. 

"tight," sasuke mutters, his dazed eyes glued on her swinging breasts as she moves, "and warm.."

"am i?" sakura hums, stroking his raven hair and keeping his mouth latched on her breast, she feels confident to tease and seduce the only man she has accepted inside her body, "i want to make you happy, sasuke-kun. i want you to remember how good your cock feels when it's inside me."

sasuke startles and groans, like her words really trigger him.

"you talk too much," he says, and bucks his hips to chastise her.

she jerks and gasps, her hips swaying to drive his cock deeper into her tunnel, his ragged breaths against her chest strengthening her resolve to satisfy him. 

the slow and precise rocking of her hips extract small grunts from him. later the discomfort of his erection churning inside her is only a memory and sakura seeks pleasure of her own. she draws herself up and down his slick cock, moans and pants at the drag of his length up her walls.

"enough already," sasuke says. sakura halts her pace, her eyes questioning him. his hold on her waist tightens, and then he's lifting her up and slipping out of her tight channel. 

below her sasuke grants her a few minutes to catch her breath. she watches him give himself a few pumps and then he's spreading his hips, his hands squeezing the flesh of her butt and forcing her down on his cock.

she gasps and mewls in delight, and soon enough sasuke is driving himself in and out of her in a strong rhythm. she moans and gazes at his sweat ridden brows, the red flash of his kekkei genkai and his parted lips. he's so beautiful in his pleasure.

everytime the tip of his member strikes against her depths the flesh of her bottom slams against his thighs. his grip is implacable on her waist as he moves her up and down his dick.

whenever she thinks his pounding can't get any stronger, he proves her wrong and pushes himself faster and faster until he's panting and groaning. 

it's all too much. it's over too soon. suddenly he's everywhere, his lips fasten on her neck and his hard cock slams into her one last time, his hips stilling and his hot release surging into her all at once.

carefully and after granting him a few seconds to calm himself down, she rises her hips to lift herself up and pull his wilted cock out of her. there's a string of his semen that follows after he leaves her depths, and she blushes and bites her lip.

she's suddenly very aware of his nudity and hers and is at loss of what to do. she searches for an abandoned robe hanging on a chair and scrambles to put it on and turns to face him. they've become lovers and he's about to leave. 

"you could sleep here for tonight, if you'd like," she says hesitantly.

sasuke looks at her for a moment, considering her offer, and follows her behind a curtain to the place where she sleeps. it's small, meant only for her to rest after she spends the day healing. except he's the first she healed in more ways than one.

"thank you," she startles after hearing this, and when she twists her head to look at him he looks stunned with himself, "for tonight."

she smiles and leaves an open space for him to lay beside her. she figures it might be too small for him to be comfortable. he crawls behind her, his arm coming up around her waist and his nose just a air way from her neck.

"goodnight," she tells him.

although she knows sleep won't come quickly with this awkward proximity. she can feel sasuke nod behind her, and closes her eyes wishing that tomorrow they will wake up next to each other.


End file.
